


Tales of the Spirit World (Legend of Korra)

by rosenisce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of cursing, Canon Compliant if you squint hard enough, Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, MaKorra, Spirit World, aang is just about to die even if he's already dead, everyone hates roku, kyoshi has never been happier, kyoshi's gaydar is stronks, past lives don't get severed au, yangchen is frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenisce/pseuds/rosenisce
Summary: Ficlet compilation about Aang and the past avatars reacting to the shit that goes down in Korra's life. AU where Vaatu doesn't actually destroy the connection to her past lives because I said so
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Tales of the Spirit World (Legend of Korra)

The wind pushed slightly against his temples, waking him up. Aang opened his eyes to two blurry figures standing over him. As he regained focus, he realized that the blurry figures were people. The grass bristled softly against his body as he regained his sense of touch as well.

Kneeling to his left was Avatar Yangchen, her face beaming with pride. To the right was Roku, except for some reason this time he looked younger, quite like how he did in those visions shown to him during the war.

More footsteps echoed heavily behind them, but Aang was too disoriented to care. “Wait. This is the spirit world.” he said, his conscience returning to him. “Wait, I’M DEAD?”

Yangchen avoided his gaze for a moment, and then started smiling once again. “Well, yes. You’ve done a great service to the people in your time. The world is forever indebted to you.” she said. Before Aang could even react, a loud voice pierced the quiet and solemn air.

“WHERE IS THAT KID?” Kyoshi said as she ran towards them in her full chainmail armor. As soon as Aang stood up, Kyoshi clapped her huge hand on Aang’s shoulder and laughed. “Good job, kid.” she exclaimed. Even though Aang was in his mid-60′s when he died, he felt like he was in his thirties or so. No matter what age he looked right now, Kyoshi never seemed to let go of the nickname. “You ended a hundred year war! Good fucking job!”

“No thanks to you,” Kuruk said. “You told a twelve-year old monk to murder the Firelord. We’re all lucky Aang found that lion turtle or else the whole world would have been toast.”

Yangchen sighed. “All of us told a twelve year old monk to murder the Firelord-- Aang, you look constipated. Are you okay?”

Aang tensed up. “Can any of you tell me what the Flameo is happening here?”

“Oh.” Roku sighed. “Ah, well, you’re dead, and you’re in the Afterlife.”

It did not help ease Aang’s tension. “Are my family and friends okay?”

Kyoshi rubbed her chin in thought. “They’re really sad, but they’ll be fine. Now come on, we need to show you your accommodations quick or you’re going to miss the next avatar’s birth.”

“We’ll explain to you later, but for now take comfort in the fact that you are now entitled to our eternal bullshit,” whispered Kuruk.

Yangchen rubbed her temples and sighed. “What did I say about cursing? I’ve said before, what if it makes him uncomfortable?”

Kyoshi, who was walking a few strides in front of Aang, turned to face him. “Well, Aang, does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Er, not anymore, actually.” he replied. “I’m already used to it considering that I’ve known Toph and Zuko since I was twelve.”

“You see?” Kyoshi said, waving her arms around in protest.

“Let’s just get the tour done, we need to get to the main room if we want to witness the birth of the water avatar.” Kuruk said and jogged ahead of them.

It didn’t take long for them to show Aang the main parts of the island. He had an entire penthouse to himself, which he appreciated. Finally, they arrived at a set of tinted glass doors, carved with the symbols of the four nations.

Roku pushed them lightly, and they opened to reveal a room with several buttons and displays floating around on holograms. 

Kyoshi waved her hand lightly, and the appearance changed to a darker room, with five recliners set in front of a large screen. “The Main Room is programmable,” Yangchen explained. “We figured out the theater setting was the most suited to this.”

“I have the popcorn, now let’s sit down and watch.” Kuruk said as he sat down on the leftmost recliner.

They let Aang get the middle seat seeing as it was his day one. Kyoshi wedged herself between Kuruk and Aang and then snatched a bag of flavored popcorn from Roku, who was sitting at Aang’s right. Yangchen took the last seat, and turned on the projector.

“It’s a girl this time. Please let it be a girl this time.” Kyoshi whispered. “YES! Where’s my ten yuans, Kuruk?”

“Wait, you guys bet on this stuff?” Aang asked.

“The spirit world gets boring sometimes, Aang.” said Yangchen. “Usually the one who gets the most at the end of the day gets the dessert privileges.”

“Sounds fun,” he shrugged.

“Not when I break my streak of thirty-seven correct guesses.” Kyoshi said. “By the way, that happened because you started dating Katara that day in the Jasmine Dragon.”

“She’s still bitter about it.” Yangchen interrupted.

“Two more days and I would have won the bet-- but noooo, you just couldn’t hold it in.” Kyoshi complained.

“Shh, here it is.” Roku whispered.

“What’s her name?” Yangchen asked as she scrolled through a holographic scroll. “Oh-- here it is. Korra.”

“Avatar Korra.” Aang mused. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
